


tutoring session

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Biting, Chair Sex, Crying During Sex, F/M, Love Bites, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Tears, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vergil fails to tutor Kyrie... again.





	tutoring session

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I’ll need this here, but I’ll put it here anyway.  
> EVERYONE IS 18+  
> Enjoy!

    Kyrie softly moans, embracing Vergil as he softly thrusts up into her. Yet another day of tutoring down the drain because her teacher could not help himself, not when her skirt presented her soft, plush thighs to him.

    He seems to be cherishing this, though, as he has been going so painstakingly slow; Kyrie, however, does not protest to this. Her legs, hips, and arms were still sore from last time. She quietly thanks the man with a kiss on the forehead, then she throws her head back as he hits a particular spot just right.

    Vergil hits it again, and again, and again. And the student feels her thought process slow to a stop as her mentor fucks her, she did not even notice she started to cry.

    “Kyrie,” he whispers, still thrusting at a consistent pace, “Shh.”

    She can not keep quiet, she moans and hiccups, tears choking up her breath as she throws what little dignity she has left in front of the older man. It feels otherworldly, so  _ good. _

    “Vergil— Vergil,” she whimpers, chest heaving, “Good. So, so good.”

    He leaves hot, open-mouthed kisses on her throat, collecting her tears in the process. It burns, and he  _ knows  _ it burns; that is why he starts to bite, and suck, and lick at her neck, to show the furious, scalding, red love he feels for her. Kyrie’s body shudders, “Please,” she quietly sobs, shoving his head into the junction of her neck and shoulder, “Don’t stop, Vergil. Ah— don’t stop.”

    Her teacher starts to pick up the pace, lips on her jugular, “I will not stop,” he hushes her cries,  _ “Never _ , I will  _ never _ stop.”

    She cums,  _ hard.  _ Her entire being shattering before him, and even he, someone who is not affected in the way she is by sex, grunts. Kyrie’s walls flutter around his cock, her lust trickling down her thighs. 

    “Don’t stop there, please,” she begs once again, batting her wet eyelashes, chocolate irises filled to the brim with lust, “Please, Vergil,  _ cum in me.” _

    His throat goes tight as she says that. He slowly lets her sink down to the hilt. The teacher is suddenly hyper aware of everything, her heavy breathing, the swivel chair screeching under their weight, the way she lightly twitches around him, the way her ass feels in his hands, her skin soft… and damp due to how much she has sweated. 

    His own breath becomes labored as she wiggles on him, and she wraps her arms around him again, forcing him just above the middle of her supple breasts. He smells her, he smells her deodorant, her perfume, her cum, and her sweat and he burns it into his memory. Vergil then quietly observes with his hard, blue gaze how she starts to hiccup again, desperate for him, and the tears flow from her doe-like eyes. Again trailing down her throat to his place between her bosom. 

    Before he can stop himself, his tongue flicks out and licks the tear away. Her skin sweet and the tear salty, and he finds himself thrusting into her with a new vigor.

    She squeals as he bucks into her so suddenly again; the swivel chair does so, too, bouncing up and down with each movement of the lovers. Wet with their sweat and Kyrie’s cum.

    “I’ll cum inside of you,” he mumbles against her pale skin, “I want you to be so full, I want your womb to be overflowing with  _ me,  _ and only  _ me.  _ I want you to bear  _ my _ children, I want to make you  _ mine _ , you’ll be never be with anyone else, I—  _ I want _ —“

    His student screams again, enthusiastically nodding, agreeing to whatever depraved things he spouted about.

    “ _ Yes _ — Yes, Vergil! Anything! Just don’t  _ stop!”  _

_ “Fuck,”  _ he growls, thrusting into her welcoming cunt harder, skin slapping as his lover’s moans get higher and higher in frequency.

    “I’m— I’m going to—  _ Vergil—!”  _

    The knot within her stomach bursts harder than the last time, and her pussy squeezes around him harder than the last time. Vergil groans loudly, then he quickly quiets himself by biting down on the sensitive flesh of her shoulder. Kyrie screams and swallows him whole, his calloused fingers dig into her hips, and he forces her body up and down on him a few more times. He stills.

    He fills her up, just as he promised. Hips still jerking when she tightens around him.

    Finally, his shoulders relax. His hands starts to rub her bruised hips, and his mouth brushes against her love bites in apology.

    Kyrie sighs, feeling warm and giddy, “Thank you, Mr. Sparda.”

    He hums, kissing her neck until he reaches her plump lips. Vergil allows his mouth to brush against hers when he replies, “It was my pleasure,” and he gives into his needs to capture the neglected beauty. 

    “Uhm,” she smiles sheepishly, blushing, and his cock hardens within her, “Wh- What about that test, Mr. Sparda?”

    He licks his lips, her saliva, tasting of green tea, still thankfully present.

    “I’ll just give you an A.”

    “But—,” he bucks up into her without a warning, “Vergil!”

    “Now,” his hands run up her thighs, dangerously growing close to her clit, “Do you, by any chance, remember what you agreed too?”


End file.
